


What if Doll is a Dude?

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: "Brotherly Bonding", 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild S&M, Multiple Sex Positions, Office Blow Jobs, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sharing a lover, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Endings, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Literally just some smutty yaoi ideas between a AU me and a friend made a few months back about if O!Ciel who we'll call Smile in this fic some and R!Ciel Phantomhive both got out of the cult and dealt with a male Doll from the Noah's Arc CircusThis story will continue on the smut train when I get ideas(which you guys can give if you want)
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Real Ciel Phantomhive, Doll/Ciel Phantomhive, Doll/Real Ciel Phantomhive, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	What if Doll is a Dude?

It's been about 4 years now since the two Phantomhive Twins have lost their parents and pride at the age of ten years old, both now taking their turns of being Earls of the Phantomhive name as well as each person going in and out on being Ciel Phantomhive since the sickly twin wants everyone to believe he's dead back in that fire. The only people who knows this clever trick is Sebastian, their demon butler who saved them that day, the other Phantomhive Servants, Lady Elizabeth and her brother Edward since each person is by the boy's sides a lot...

And yet, that is the plot of this story. I want to know if anyone would _want_ to read this or not so let me know. Also let me know if there's any other scenarios that you'd like to see Male Doll in with Ciel/Smile


End file.
